1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel method for covalently binding biologically active compounds to carriers and to the complex formed by the method. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel method for covalently binding enzymes to carriers and to the complex formed by the method.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is known that proteins such as enzymes may be bound onto or into water-insoluble carriers to form bound or "immobilized" enzymes. These immobilized enzymes may be used in various reactions especially in commercial applications, e.g. food processing. Most prior art methods for immobilizing enzymes to carriers require the presence of functional groups in the carrier, usually nucleophilic groups. The present invention does not have such a requirement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,150 describes enzymes bound to polymeric sheets with a triazine bridging group.